Study Session
by elena taicho
Summary: Tsukune and Moka are alone for some test prep. Things get hot and heavy as their innocent study session turns into some different extra curricular activities. M for lemons. Oneshot.


**Study Session**

**A/N: Here is a one-shot lemon featuring Tsukune and Moka of Rosario+Vampire. **

**This is my first lemon so let me know how I did. That way I could incorporate lemons into my other fics.**

**I hope you like it!**

FYI

The** BOLD** words in the story is Inner-Moka speaking to Outer-Moka**  
**

* * *

Hearing a knock at her door, Moka excitedly jumped up and closed the distance to the door in one leap. She was expecting her friend, Tsukune to be at the door, she had invited him over to study for an exam. In preparation for this little study session Moka had pulled out all the stops; she had made copies of her notes to share with Tsukune, had plenty of snacks to keep them focused, and to top it all off, Kurumu had detention and Yukari-chan was busy with school, giving them the intimate study session Moka wanted.

Moka opened the door and smiled as she took in the sight of her study partner. He, too, was smiling and Moka couldn't help but blush as she breathed in his scent; the scent of the only human attending the Youkai Academy for monsters. Moka continued to stand by the door, her long pink hair falling into her beautiful face slightly hiding her green eyes from view as she ushered Tsukune into her room. Not only was Moka beautiful, and smart, she was also extremely kind; kind enough to be taking the time to help him study! He stared at her face before his eyes fell to the rosary that she wore around her neck. It was the only thing about Moka that Tsukune had to get used to; the fact that Moka was a vampire.

Whenever the rosary was removed she transforms into a vampire for that is every bit of terrifying and powerful as the outer Moka is shy and kind. Tsukune couldn't believe his luck as he walked into his friend's room. Tsukune was average in every way; from him mouse brown hair and eyes to his mundane C-average, the only thing that set him apart was his willingness to endure a bite every now and then when Moka became too thirsty. This was partly because Moka was the only one at the academy that knew he was human, but mostly because Tsukune was infatuated with her and couldn't possibly tell her 'no'.

"Thanks for having me over, Moka-san! I really do need all the help I can get." Tsukune said, taking off his backpack and placing it on the floor.

Moka waved off his thanks with a smile. "No, really, Tsukune! This is my pleasure! If you do better at the midterms, you'll be happy and that will make me happy as well!"

For a few minutes the only thing they said were "Moka-san" and "Tsukune" as the pair continued to smile and stare at each other. Finally, their lovey-dovey moment was broken by the sound of a microwave chime.

"Oh! I made us some snacks!" Chirped Moka, as she placed two drinks and a bowl of popcorn on her table and sat down. "I guess we should start studying then." She said, blushing once more as Tsukune sat down beside her; close enough for her to hear his shallow breathing. Moka turned to face him and her eye caught sight of a vein on his neck. Her heart rate began to quicken the longer she gazed at his neck, so she shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand; teaching Tsukune history.

After a while, Tsukune's focus was starting to fade. Moka-san was a great tutor, but his head was full of random facts and all of the snacks were finished. Tsukune could tell that Moka was fading too. She kept losing her train of thought and he also noticed that she was giving him some weird sideways glances.

"Say, Moka-san, would it be okay if we took a break? I feel like my head is gonna explode!"

Moka shook herself out of whatever daydream she was having about Tsukune's blood. "Oh! Yeah, Sorry Tsukune! I didn't mean to overload you!"

"No, no! I just figured it would be good to take a break so I DON'T get overloaded. You're doing a great job!"

Moka hid a small giggle as she watched her friend try to defend himself. Still somewhat amused, Moka stood up with the empty popcorn bowl and started the way to the makeshift kitchen when Tsukune stood up as well.

"Moka-san!" He exclaimed rushing toward her, "I'll do that!" He made to grab the bowl out of her hand but tripped on the edge of the table, running into her on knocking the two of them into the ground. Because of the way they had fallen, Tsukune was lying in a heap on his back and Moka was sprawled onto of him. The two of them shared a mutual 'ow' and began to move, trying not to aggravate the places they had just hit.

Moka raised herself to kneel over Tsukune. "Are you ok?"

Tsukune leaned on his elbows so his face was just below hers. "Ya, I think so." He said as he winced in pain. He had hit his head on the corner of the table and a small trickle of blood was slowly making its way down his forehead. Moka brought her face just inches away from his, intoxicated by the smell of his blood. She placed one of her hands behind his head and closed the distance between his cut and her mouth and slowly licked at the trail the red, hot liquid was making. Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as Moka snuggled her face into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Moka-san, what are you-?"

"Tsukune, I'm sorry, your scent-" She sank her teeth into his neck and moaned as she began to drink. Moka positioned herself on top of Tsukune, straddling his waist to give herself more leverage as she continued to enjoy her meal.

Tsukune groaned and tried to push her off of him. "Moka-san! You're drinking too much!" Try as he might, Tsukune couldn't break the grip Moka had on him. As a vampire, she was extremely powerful and Tsukune was weakening by the second. The minutes passed by exceedingly slow before Moka released her prey. Breathing heavily, she wiped at the blood that dribbled out the side of her mouth.

"I'm soo sorry Tsukune! I didn't mean to- Tsukune?" She stopped talking, realizing that something was wrong. While Tsukune was usually tired and pale after one of her 'meals', right now Tsukune was not moving and his face was dead white.

"Tsukune! Tsukune, please wake up!" She cried as she tried to shake him awake. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to fear the worst. _What have I done?_ She thought to herself. _I've killed him!_ Moka sat on the floor next to Tsukune's motionless body when the rosary on her chest began to speak, projecting the steely voice of the inner-Moka to the room.

"**It seems you took more than he could handle.**" She said, sounding slightly amused.

"This isn't funny! What have I done?" Moka cried, her hands covering her face.

The voice coming out of the rosary sighed, and Moka could almost see her other self rolling her eyes in annoyance. "**What does he matter, anyways? He's served his purpose to us now.**"

"No!" Moka wailed. "I can't lose him, he's my friend!"

"**I do have to admit, there isn't anyone else that will provide us with adequate company and nourishment. Very well, there is a way to save him, but we'll have to act quickly.**"

Moka dried her eyes. "Tell me what to do."

After listening carefully to the rosary, Moka lifted Tsukune's listless body and bit him once more; but instead of draining the last few drops of his blood, she bit her tongue, drawing blood, and injected it into him. According to her rosary, injecting him with her blood should revive him, but might have some type of side effects. At the moment, Moka wasn't concerned with anything other than getting her friend back. She sat back and placed Tsukune's head on her lap. Minutes stretched by and Moka was afraid that it hadn't worked when the body leaning against her began to stir.

"Tsukune! Are you ok?"

Tsukune shuddered against her before sliding the rest of the way to the floor, his body shaking. Moka's eyes widened in fear as a strong presence filled the room. Tsukune stopped shaking and slowly sat up. Moka reached her hand out to touch him but stopped when she saw the change in his face; his teeth had a pointed look to them and his eyes were blood red.

"Tsukune-?"

"Moka-san." He whispered, slowly rising to his feet. "What did you do?"

"I'm really sorry!" she started, standing up and walking toward him. "I…"

Tsukune lowered his eyes. "You just took what you wanted."

Moka stared at the floor, unable to look at his face. "I know. But I think you'll be okay now! I hope…" she trailed off. Tsukune closed the distance between them in a few steps and roughly grabbed Moka's arms.

"You took what you wanted from me." He restated, his red eyes flashing and a hint of a growl in his voice. "Now you'll let me take what I've wanted." Moka's green eyes widened as Tsukune pulled her in close and crushed her lips with his, passionately kissing her.

Several seconds passed by before Moka began to relax into his kiss. With everything that had happened, didn't he deserve something? And wasn't this something she had wanted all along? Moka placed her hands on his sides and kissed him back. Satisfied with Moka's change of heart, Tsukune nipped at her bottom lip, softly tugging and biting. Moka inhaled a deep breath and Tsukune seized his chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. He swished his tongue against her teeth and gums until he found her tongue, silently challenging her to match the movements he was making with his. Moka hesitantly swished her tongue against his, causing him to resume ravaging her mouth with his tongue. Tsukune began to press himself against Moka, causing her to walk backward until she felt her back bump against the wall. He fumbled with the buttons on her shirt, opening it in the front. His hands began to slowly roam over her body, as she placed her arms around his neck. He broke his mouth away from hers, brought it to the bend of her neck and began to kiss and lick there as he moved his hands to Moka's back. He slid them under her shirt and savored the feeling of her skin as he slowly moved them up until he came to the clasp of her bra. He hesitated for a split second before undoing the clasp. Moka gave a small gasp as Tsukune slid his hands under her bra and squeezed her breasts. He removed his hands from her shirt as he captured her mouth with his once more.

This time she parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance. He removed her from the wall and the pair slowly made their way to her bed. Moka lay on her back, shirt open, her long hair spread out behind her like a fan. Tsukune removed his school jacket and shirt before climbing onto the bed, positioning himself on all fours over Moka's body, one knee between her legs. His eyes intense, he leaned in to take another kiss as his hand found her left breast. Using his thumb, he slowly rubbed the area around her nipple, causing her to moan into the kiss. Smirking, Tsukune lowered his mouth to her other breast and flicked the nipple with his tongue. He continued to do this as his other hand lightly massaged her.

Since Moka was preoccupied with the attention he was giving her breasts, Tsukune moved his other hand down her stomach to the waistband of her skirt, unnoticed. He slid his hand under it and cupped his hand against her; the only thing separating his fingers from her was the thin lining of her panties. He started to rub his finger against her. He was satisfied with the moan she let pass her lips and the growing wetness that he could feel through her underwear.

Moka placed her hands on Tsukune's back, loving the feel of his skin. Feeling the way his muscles shifted when he moved, she softly dragged her nails across his flesh, eliciting moan from him. He swiftly slid the panties off of her and threw them unceremoniously on the floor. He bent his head down to kiss her as he slid a finger inside of her. She moaned, so he added another finger and slowly began to move then in and out of her. Moka broke away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Tsukune!"

"Just relax Moka." He said as he used his thumb to massage her clit. Tsukune continued his slow pace.

"Ooh! Please!" she moaned, wanting more. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out of her. "No! Please. Tsukune!"

Tsukune leaned back on his knees and looked at the girl spread out in front of him. He quickly unzipped his pants and pushed them down, revealing his cock. Moka's eyes widened.

"Before you get any more, you have to kiss my cock."

Moka pressed her lips to the swollen tip and felt a bit of liquid. She liked her lips to taste it and was surprised by the saltiness. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his member. It smelled like flesh and sex, and blood. She pulled him closer and licked the tip. Tsukune's eyes rolled back into his head a little. Moka smiled and fit her lips over the tip, sucking him in. She twirled her tongue, earning a moan from him. Taking him in all the way, she sucked and flicked her tongue, moving her head so that he was going in and out of her mouth.

"God, Moka. I love the way your mouth feels." Tsukune roared, and began moving faster. For Moka, having him inside her mouth was like sucking on a blood lollipop. Every second Moka was consciously trying not to bite. She could feel more blood flowing to his throbbing penis and couldn't take it anymore. She ripped her mouth away from him before she could hurt him. Tsukune whimpered with the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you would like it if I bit you!"

"You're right." He growled. "So I'll just have to put it somewhere else."

Tsukune shifted back and aligned himself with Moka's hot core. Putting one hand to massage her breast, he used the other hand to guide himself into her. Moka groaned. She felt stretched in ways she never had before. The feeling was a little painful but, hell, she was a vampire; she lived on pain. Once Tsukune was all the way in, he pulled out a little.

"You're so tight. It feels amazing."

He pushed back in, moaning. He brought his free hand down to draw circles against Moka's clit using his fingertips as he began to move steadily in and out of her. Moka began to breathe heavily as Tsukune moved within her, stretching her, pleasing her.

"Oooh!" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His thrusts began to pick up speed as he began to get closer to his release. The force of his movements, coupled with his fingers playing with her clit, caused Moka to fall off the edge. She climaxed, yelling his name. Tsukune felt her walls constrict on his cock as she rode out her wave of pleasure, and this pushed him over the edge. He released inside her moaning, and then pulled himself out of her dripping core. He rolled to his side, gasping for air.

They laid there for a few minutes, recovering. Tsukune was the first to get up. He pulled his pants on and searched for his shirt. Straightening, he leaned over and kissed Moka sweetly on the lips. She looked up at him, her body still radiating from the blood she had taken from him and the orgasm he had just given her.

"I hear we have another test next week." She said, trying to sound innocent.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?"

Moka sat up, leaning forward toward him. "Yes. We'll need to study harder."

Tsukune smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We can study whenever you want."


End file.
